Willing To Try
by Songficcer
Summary: A heart-filled confession leads to love. (yuri)


I'm Willing To Try.  
  
Hello again! I don't feel like long ANs, so here's a quick down lowd: No own song or SM, Lita/Ami fic, thanks to Jade, Kitty Kat, and Senshi-chan. There's most of it...the other part is that the lyrics won't exactly match the actions. This is (kinda) in Lita's POV, but it's taking place in her head. I mean, the emotins are. ...was that confuing to someone else OTHER than myself??? Another quick note: This is kinda like an alternate thing as to where they start dating, k? K! And, the girls are colleged aged, 19-20 years old, and live in their apartments.  
  
Lita laughed, Ami shook her head, and Mina sat there...what else could they do when the senshis of the Moon and Mars were fighting? Twister...that was another game the two couldn't play together without fighting.  
  
"You're foot was on my hand, you meatball head!"  
  
"No it wasn't! You're hand was on my foot, pyro!"  
  
Mina sat on the couch with the twister color board in her hand. She couldn't play since she had broken her leg in the last major battle with the baddies of the world. Lita was standing with one foot on green, the other on blue. Ami, blushing at her postion, had her butt in the air tring to reach yellow with one hand and green with one foot. Serena and Rei looked liker they were human pretzels; they were twisted over and under the other, it was a wonder they hadn't fallen yet...  
  
::CRASH::  
  
...Spoke too soon...  
  
"GET OFF ME, SEEEERNA!"  
  
'LET GO OF MY LEG, REI!"  
  
"Sorry," said one small voice. The two looked to the left to see they had also brought Ami down with them. Poor Ami...Her feet were straight in the air, and she was wearing a dress...  
  
Lita bent over to pick Ami up. "You ok, Ames?"  
  
Blushing a deeper red, Ami nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Lita." Lita only smiled.  
  
"Well," said Mina. "I better go. It's almost one in the morning and Ihave to work tomorrow afternoon. Rei, you and Serena still sleeping over?"  
  
"Yes,' Rei said through gritted teeth and smacking Serena so she would get off of her. "Need any help?"  
  
"Naw. Just hand me my crutches." Rei got up and did as she was asked. After handing Mina her crutches, Rei helped Serena up.   
  
Mina looked at Ami and Lita. "You know, you two can still come over and stay the night. It's Friday, ya know."  
  
Ami declined. "No, I can't. I need to clean up here and then go to bed. I had a long day at school today. But thank you for the offer, Mina. Maybe next time."  
  
Mina smiled. "Sure thing Ames. How about you, Leets?"  
  
Looking at Mina, then at Ami, then Ami's apartment, and back to Mina, she also declined. "I think I'll stay and help clean up. Next time?"  
  
Mina nodded and the trio was gone. Lita looked back at Ami who had an odd glow in her eyes that she couldn't place. "You ok, Ami?"  
  
"I'm fine. You didn't have to stay. I can do it myself."  
  
Lita shrugged and put her hands in her pockets. "I know I didn't *have* to help. But, I wanted to. So, whadda ya want me to do?"  
  
Ami stood there and thought for a moment. Looking back up to Lita she asked, "The kitchen?"  
  
Lita smiled and laughed lightly. "You got it." Lita patted Ami's shoulder as she passed her to go into the kitchen. Ami sighed in relief as she turned to clean the living room...  
  
As Lita was finishing the dishes, she felt...odd, for some reason. Anytime she was alone with Ami, she heart became sore for some reason. And, even though she was afraid of the feeling, she found ways to actually *be* alone with her. Was she..falling in love with her friend?   
  
Lita stopped what she was doing as her eyes grew large. Dear God, what if she was in love with her and just didn't know it? It would explain a lot of things. One being why she was such a failure with guys. Stopping again, an odd smile came across Lita's lips at that last thought. Then she began to laugh and contiue with the last plate.  
  
"Whats so fuuny?" Lita turned to see Ami standing in the door way.   
  
Shaking her head, but still laughu\ing, Lita answered, "Nothing. Stupid joke."  
  
Ami smiled more and jumped up on the counter next to where Lita was standing. "Couldn't be too stupid. You seemed to be laughing pretty hard there, Lita." Tilting her head and pouting a little, Ami begged, "Please Lita? Tell me?"  
  
Lita looked at her, then looked away. Could she tell her? No, Ami would either laugh at her or freak out, kick her out of the apartment and would never forgive her. Lita shook her head, dried her hands, then walked into the living room. Gathering her jacket, Lita's hand reached for the door knob when someone stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going Lita? Did I say something wrong?" Lita didn't look at her. She knew she had screwed up when she had thought about Ami as more than a friend. Not answering, Lita agian reached for the door when a hand stopped her.  
  
"Lita? Look at me. Please?" Damn her, Lita thought. Sighing, she finally gave in and turned to face Ami. "I want you to stay the night, Lita."  
  
Lita couldn't believe it. If Ami only knew what was going on in her head right now, she would have kicked her out a long time ago. Sighing, Lita hung her coat back up. Never have letting go of her hand, Ami guided lita to the couch and that's where they sat.  
  
Envoloping Lita's hand in her own, Ami again asked, "What's wrong Lita? What did I say wrong?" Lita didn't answer. Ami became worried for her friend. "Lita, you know I'm your friend, right?" Lita nodded. "So, you can tellme anything. I promise I won't get mad at you."  
  
Lita finally looked up at her, tears brimming her eyes. "Swear it?" She seemed so scared. Ami nodded and squezzed her hand. Sighing deeply, Lita bit her bottom lip. Closing her eyes and turning away from Ami, Lita said, "I think I love you, Ami." Nothing was said. Lita still had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see Ami's face. But, she knew it would be one of shock and disgust.  
  
The warmth from Ami's hand vanished as she stood and walked over to her patio doors. Crossing her arms over her chest. Lita could hear her laugh an almost bitter laugh.  
  
Opening her eyes, a tear streaked down her face. She knew it. She looked over at Ami who was just standing there, looking out at the Tokyo night sky line. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lita stood and walked back to the door. Just as she was about to leave, Ami again, stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going, Lita?"  
  
Lita just stood in the door way. Did..Ami still ant her to stay the night? "I was leaving. I thought you wanted me to."  
  
Ami lowered her head and shook it. rasing it again, Lita could have sworn she heard a sob escape Ami's throat.   
  
"I don't want you to leave, Lita. I want you to hold me..."  
  
~Most of me is scared to death  
As I'm holding you tonight  
Should I open up my heart to you  
Or should I run for my life  
I come by caution honestly  
I'm no stranger to heartache  
But a tiny, trusting part of me  
Says you're a chance I've got to take~  
  
They stood there, at the patio door, with Lita holding Ami from behind. Ami had her head lowered and eyes closed, with her hands resting on Lita's warm, protective arms. Ami seemed to be at peace when she heard Lita shut the door and walk over to her.  
  
Rasing her head back up to rest it on Lita's shoulder, Ami sighed in contentment. She was finally happy.  
  
Lita, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck when she had walked back over to Ami. She stood behind Ami and, with trembling hands, pulled Ami close to her own body. Her heart speed didn't seemed to have slowed any either. Lita was surprised she hadn't passed out.  
  
Lita's arms wrapped Ami up tighter as she thought of her past relationships. Her head came down to rest on Ami's shoulder as she thought more. She had been in so many bad relationships with guys...After Ken had moved to the States, no one was there to be her shoulder any more.   
  
But, somehow, Ami always managed to cheer her up when she was down. She seemed to be the only one Lita could run to after a major breakup. Ami would calm her down, listen to her story, give her advice, and Lita would sleep that night with Ami. Most times, they fell asleep in Ami's bed. And, sometimes, Ami would wake up in Lita's arms. Neither one cared, but they had to play it off in fear of the other not feeling the same way.  
  
Now, Lita's once strong shoulder, was now her life line to love. Could she do it? She had nothing to lose by trying did she?...  
  
~Fear's a funny thing sometimes  
When you're stuck and scared to move  
The pain of staying where you are  
Is worse than if you push on through  
I know I've got no guarntees  
And love won't be the easy road  
But as I hold you, my heart's whispering  
It's the way I gotta go~  
  
Lita laid down on the coach, proping her head up on a pillow. With one leg bent against the back of the couch, and the other in the floor, she pulled Ami down on top of her. Ami had one arm between her and the couch while the other held onto Lita's shirt. Ami had her head up on Lita's chest, right below her chin. Lita hand one hand on Ami's back, while the other carelessy laid on Ami's arm that held her. After Ami laid down, Lita brought her other leg up and was now encasing Ami with her legs and arms.  
  
"Ami?" She hated breaking the silence, but Lita had to know the truth.   
  
Ami sighed and looked up at Lita, locking her eyes with Lita's. "Yes?"  
  
Lita hesitated. What if this isn't what she wanted? "Are you...sure about doing this?"  
  
Ami smiled and laid her head back down. "Yes, Lita. I am." Her smile growing, Ami sat up and stradled Lita's thighs. As Ami changed postions, Lita's hands were now resting on Ami's hips. Taking Lita's face into her hands, and bending forward, their eyes still locked, Ami kissed Lita's lips. After a few moments of stareing at each other, Ami closed her eyes as did Lita...  
  
"I can't believe you, Mina! We get all the way to your apartment and then you realise you don't have your ID on you! I should break your other leg!" Rei was ready to do just that when Serena broke them up.  
  
"Rei, sssshhhhhh. People are trying to sleep, ya know. How would you feel if Ami got kicked out because of you?"  
  
"Because of me," Rei asked. By this time, they had reached Ami's aprtment door. "It would be Mina's fault. She's the one who left her purse here!"  
  
Ignoring here, Mina asked," Do you think we should knock?"  
  
"No," Serena said. She's probably asleep by now. "Rei, do you have your key to the apartment?" when the girls had all moved out of their homes, and into their own, they each had four extra keys made so their friends could have one in case of emergencies.  
  
Fishing around in her pocket, Rei revealed the silver key. "Yup." Unlocking the door, she looked back at the two blondes. "You guys stay here. I'll go in, get it, and be right back out."  
  
"Why can't we go," Mina asked.  
  
"Beacuse," Rei answered. "You have crutches and you'd probably knock something over in the dark. And Serena would forget about the purse and want was left over of dinner. So I'll go."  
  
Opening the door, Rei slipped in and shut it, silently. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkened room, she noticed one in the living room so she flipped the lights on. Walking over to the couch to retrieve the purse, she noticed it wasn't there. Looking around for it, she saw it in he chair. She walked over to the chair, grabbed it and was about to leave when something struck her as odd.   
  
Where those Lita's and Ami's clothes on the floor, she thought to herself. Turning back around, sure enough, there laid their clothes, thrown all over the living room. Then, Rei turned her head as she heard noises coming from Ami's bed room...  
  
  
"I wonder whats taking her so long," Serena asked out loud.   
  
Laughing, Mina answered, "Maybe *she* got distracted by the left overs!" The two laughed at the joke as Rei came flying out of the door, with the purse, looking as if she saw a ghost.   
  
"What's wrong, Rei," Serena asked.  
  
Finally catching her breathe, she looked at the two girls who seemed worried about her. "You'll never guess what I just saw!..."  
  
Lita kissed down Ami's neck to her collor bone as Ami sighed. Lita was still on top of Ami, a thin sheet the only thing protecting them from the chill of the night. Kissing Ami above her breasts, Lita looked up and smiled. "You still ok with this, Ami?"  
  
Ami smiled sweetly as her grip around Lita's mid-back tighten, making Lita come down on her more. Still smiling, Ami kissed Lita's lips again that night. Locking her eyes with Lita's yet again, Ami answered, "Always.' And they kissed again...  
  
~I don't know if I can do this  
History ain't on my side  
But as we're lying here  
And I'm looking my fear in the eye  
I'm willing to try~  
  
************  
Ya know, I think that's as close to a hentai as I'll ever be. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  



End file.
